


Wine Makes Everything Better

by orphan_account



Series: The House of Incest [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Butt Slapping, Creampie, Crying, Derogatory Language, Dom Peter Parker, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Harley Keener mentioned - Freeform, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied Masturbation, Incest, M/M, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Tony Stark, Tony is the biological father, Underage Sex, age gap, no powers!AU, there's kind of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony is drunk, vulnerable and begging to be fucked by his own son.





	Wine Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags please. If you don't like, don't read. 
> 
> I got the idea off of a fanart from this artist called Shadman.
> 
> Peter is 16, Tony is 37.

It was relatively quiet in the household.

Peter was in the living room, watching TV. Morgan was upstairs playing with her stuffed animals, his brother Harley was out with his friends for the day, and his father was in the kitchen. Peter was in his own zone, eating away at his popcorn mindlessly.

"Peter~! Come here for a second!" He heard his dad call from the kitchen.

"Ugh. What does he want?" Peter grumbles, stuffing his phone in his pocket before going in the kitchen.

Tony sways side to side unsteadily, a glass of wine in his hand, his movements causes some of the wine to splatter on the floor. Peter looks at his inebriated father, blinking, "Yes?"

"Peter. Daddy's been so naughty. I've been drinking all day." Tony slurs, pulling down his pants a bit to where his cream colored cheeks were exposed to his child.

Peter blushes intensely, "What the hell? D-Dad why are you-" 

"I need you to spank me. Punish me for being so naughty.." Tony bends over the counter, showing his offspring a glimpse of his hole.

Peter's face burns red, and he blinks in shock, "W-What?!" He exclaims incredulously.

"Spank me. Or I'll never learn."

"S-Spank you? D-Dad you're so drunk.."

"Exactly. It's not like I'll remember any of this~." Tony wiggles his ass teasingly, looking back at Peter, brown, drunk eyes clouding with full on lust.

Peter couldn't believe what he was about to do. His teenage hormones were so much stronger than his morals. His dad's ass was so round, so perfect, it almost made the boy salivate. Peter holds his dad's cheeks in his hands, squeezing it. It was warm and soft in his hands. Peter starts breathing erotically, before slapping his ass once, making it jiggle slightly.

"Uffh!" Tony cries out from the pain, biting his lip, "I know you can do harder than that, son!" 

Peter feels his pants tightening and he spanks him harder, a slap echoing the room. A red print was there, before it faded within seconds.

"Ouf! More! Punish me like you mean it!" Tony grips on the counter.

Peter slaps his ass again and again, harder and harder each time. Tony cries out at the arousing, stinging sensation. Tears well up in his eyes, rolling down his face, his cock popping out from under his pants, dripping pre cum on the floor joining the spilled wine.

"You're such a whore, dad." A smirk curved the teens face, looking down at the bruised tush in his hands. Visible red handprints were plasters all over his ass, making him smirk wider. He spreads his cheeks apart, biting his lip when he saw his pink ring. He got on his knees, burying his face between the buns.

Tony exclaimed in surprise, pushing himself back onto Peter's face, panting.

Peter inhaled the potent scent, his nose rubbing against the opening before he gave it a long lick. 

"Oh, Peter!" Tony moans, more pre dripping endlessly.

Peter stuck his tongue inside, swiveling it around, widening the wanting hole. He loved the taste of him, his pants uncomfortably tight. 

"Oh! Who taught you how to do this?" Tony moans.

"You did, daddy." Peter smirked. Pulling away, he slapped his ass again, coaxing a yelp, "I think you need to be fucked for your naughty behavior."

Tony groaned at the thought, "Come on. Punish me more." He spreads his cheeks, saliva slicked hole winking.

Peter rips off his pants, sighing at his release. He grabs onto Tony's hips, positioniny himself at his ring, before breaching him, "Fuck. You're so tight.." he exhales before slamming in completely.

Tony whines out in a combination of pain and pleasure. He pushes back against his cock, gasping, "Oh, fuck yes!" 

Without further hesitation, Peter starts fucking his dad, his violent thrusts making Tony's body rock back and forth. Tony moaned loudly, starting to stroke his cock.

"I didn't know you were such a cock slut, dad!" Peter groaned, slamming into him over and over again, skin slapping and light squelching could be heard.

"Ahnn! That's it! Fuck your worthless father! Gnnh! Oh, you little motherfucker!" Tony screams out in pleasure, eyes rolling back.

Peter grabs his arms, pulling them back, his pulsing length going deeper, "Ah! Shut it you cumdump! You'll wake up Morgan!" 

Tony continues to moan and cry out in ecstacy, loving how his sons young cock pounded his insides. Tony could feel his son's dick throbbing inside of him. Tony yelled out profanities as Peter started to thrust hard into his prostate, making him cross and shake his legs.

Tony's tongue hangs out of his mouth, drool cornering his mouth, on the peak of releasing, "F-Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He bites his lip, humming until he shot three ropes of cum out of his pink cock.

Tony's walls tightened around Peter, triggering his orgasm as well, "Fuck!" He growled, filling his father up to the brim.

The older male moans as Peter pulls out. They both knew this was wrong. That's what made it so much better. Peter felt accomplished. He made his father look like such a whore. Tony opens his cheeks, feeling as the semen drips out of his pulsating hole.

"Keeps those dirty cheeks open, slutbag." Peter smirks, grabbing his phone and taking a bunch of photos.

"Post them. Show people how much of a slut your daddy is." Tony bites his lower lip, looking back at his son.

"Already on it, dad."

Peter posts the photos on online, getting loads of comments and likes.

A little girl giggles quietly in the background, holding her teddy bear tightly, "They didn't see me.. whoa that thingy they did made me feel weird.." she shuddered when her panties started to feel really wet, running down her inner thighs.

"I'll go check my girly parts to see what's the matter." Morgan smiled, and skipped upstairs to her room.


End file.
